


Countdown

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!logan, ticklish!patton, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman has a favorite game he likes to play with the other Sides. While most of them would never admit it, they like playing it with him, too.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope everyone's doing okay. The state of the world is pretty stressful right now, so here's a little fluff as a break for y'all before you jump back into the fray. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This is based off of this ask I got a while back:
> 
> "hc: one of roman's fav tickle games is "countdown", where he hovers his hands over a tickle spot and makes the lee count down (out loud!) until he tickles it, obvi with a lot of threatening finger wiggles and clawing the air as the lee watches him slowly move closer to the tickle spot the closer their countdown gets to 1. the lee can start at a high number if they want to put off the tickles, but that just gives roman a chance to build anticipation. patton loves it, logan and virgil HATE it ;D"

It was Roman’s favorite game to play.

“Choose a number, Pat-Pat!” Roman cooed as he sat atop Patton’s thighs.

Patton gasped excitedly and wiggled where he’d been pinned on the floor. “Oh goodness, it’s always so hard!” He rambled. “Do I want it to be teasy, or do I just want the tickles to start faster! Oh, Ro!”

“Better choose, Patty,” Roman sang. His voice turned into a playful growl, “Or I’ll have to choose for you.”

Patton squealed and covered his face. “Oh--oh--eight--no, five--no, fifteen--I don’t know!”

Roman gave a shark-like grin. “Why not just add all of those up, hm? That brings your countdown up to… Wow! Twenty-eight!”

Patton wiggled flusteredly, but peeked through his fingers so he could watch Roman torment him with anticipation. He yelped when those fingers finally started wiggling, about a foot above his sensitive thighs.

“Twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-six…”

Roman’s hands made different tickling motions as he counted down, all designed specifically to make Patton squeal and giggle and squirm, regretting his choice to dig himself into such a teasy hole. It was very successful.

“Roman, please! Count faster!”

Roman shook his head with a borderline feral grin as he continued to count. “Twenty-one, twenty, nineteen, eighteen…”

He lowered his hands in small increments with the numbers. He gradually went from a foot, to half of one, to barely a few inches away. Patton gasped and twisted. His legs bounced as much as they could with Roman putting light pressure on his knees with his body, and Roman couldn’t quite tell if he was trying to escape or get closer to the tickles, at this point.

“Five, four, three, two…”

“Roman!” Patton shouted, a flustered whine, a desperate plea for what he so desperately wanted.

“ _ One _ .”

Roman’s hands finally touched down on Patton’s thighs, and Patton wailed and howled with laughter as they squeezed and wiggled deep into the flesh, stimulating the nerves in all the ways he knew how. He planned to stay here  _ much _ longer than twenty-eight seconds.

  
  
  


Logan cursed and squirmed as Roman pinned him, trying to fight back but doing a rather poor job of it. That’s how Roman knew he didn’t really mean it. Roman had two clients that liked to pretend they were too mature and cool for such games, but he knew the truth.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ !” Logan hissed as Roman pinned his hands under his knees with a smirk.

“Pick a number, gigglebear,” Roman cooed.

Logan paled, then his entire face went bright red. “Absolutely not! We are not doing this!”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Don’t make me do it, Logi,” he said in a deep, teasing voice.

Logan struggled even more, but they both knew he was well and truly stuck. They also both knew that he didn’t really want to escape, as much as he was trying to make it seem like he did.

“If you don’t pick,” Roman sing-songed, poking him in the chest. “I’ll have to.”

Logan’s eyes went wide, just as expected, and his squirming stopped. “You wouldn’t.”

Roman grinned predatorily. “Oh, but I think I  _ would _ . Let’s see, a hundred? No, that seems too low…” Roman frowned in faux-concentration, rubbing his chin.

“Two!” Logan suddenly shouted.

Roman brightened. “Oh,  _ two _ hundred?”

Logan yelled out wordlessly in giddy horror.

“What an  _ amazing _ idea, dear heart! Thank you!”

“No no no no no nonononono _ nononono _ \--!”

“Two hundred, one hundred ninety-nine, one hundred ninety-eight…”

And if Logan thought those hips were going to get off  _ easy _ after Roman  _ finally _ finished, he had another thing coming. Because as much as it was a game of anticipation for his little lees, it was also a game of anticipation and patience for  _ him _ . And Roman was going to have built up a lot of his own anticipation by the time he  _ finally _ managed to get his hands on those hip bones to scratch and squeeze away.

  
  
  


Much like Logan, Virgil cursed and swore and shouted as he went down. Roman wasn’t deterred. Virgil knew what to say to make Roman stop, and he always made sure to check that he remembered first, too. And despite his spitting, fiery words, he went down far too easily for it to mean anything else.

His hands were also pinned under Roman’s knees, tugging fruitlessly to try and gain freedom. He grunted and struggled, but it was all fake and they both knew it. Roman chuckled as he thrashed back and forth and waited until he took a break to breath to speak, rucking up his shirt all the way to his chest in the meantime.

“So, Virgie-Lee, pick a number!” Roman said.

Virgil gasped and swore and thrashed some more.

“Don’t make me pick for you, cutiepie, you  _ really _ don’t want that,” Roman called teasingly over Virgil’s protests.

Virgil went silent. Roman opened his mouth to pick a number that would tease them  _ both _ horribly, but Virgil shouted out before he could:

“ _ One _ !”

Roman hesitated. Then he shrugged. “Alright, Sir Giggles, your wish is my command.”

Roman didn’t even bother saying the number before he dove down and blew a big, loud raspberry directly against Virgil’s belly button. Virgil screamed in laughter and started thrashing for  _ real _ now that it actually tickled.

“Roman!” He screamed.

“You planned your own funeral, there,” Roman laughed against his stomach.

Virgil cursed and laughed as Roman nibbled around the rim of his belly button before blowing another raspberry, earning yet another scream. He repeated this pattern a few times before finally adding his fingers to the mix, letting them flutter randomly all around his giggly, bouncing belly.

“Uh oh, Virgil!” Roman gasped. “It looks like you’ve got butterflies in your tummy!”

“No!” Virgil shrieked.

“Yes!” Roman mimicked. “I’m terribly afraid there’s no cure! You simply have to let them run their course!”

“Ro!”

“Yes, yes, don’t worry! I’ll stay here with you throughout the  _ whole _ thing. Though, I feel I should warn you…”

He paused his tickling fingers for a brief moment and Virgil met his eyes, Virgil’s own gleaming with excitement and glee.

“I hear they tickle  _ horribly _ . And they only tickle worse and worse until they finally escape.”

Virgil didn’t even have time to gasp before Roman was back to it. One hand vibrated fingertips deep into his belly, while the other formed a claw and scratched away with nails grown out specifically for this reason.

~~ Un ~~ fortunately, the butterflies didn’t manage to escape Virgil’s tummy for a  _ very _ long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, everyone! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and you can always find me on tumblr at august-anon!
> 
> Also, don't forget to keep fighting for the BLM movement. Sign petitions, educate yourself, help the spread of information. If you're able, go out and protest or(and?) help donate to charities and bail funds! Attention on social and traditional media is dropping, but the fight isn't over!


End file.
